You're Dead Harry
by Lyn908
Summary: Well Harry died. He wasn't supposed to. What ever will the higher powers do? Who would blame them if they decided to stack the deck a bit? Time Travel. Harry raising himself. Slash. A bit random at times. Evil!Dumbledore. Up for adoption, see profile!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Since I'm still living in a shitty apartment I'm pretty sure I'm not her. **

**A/N: My friend gave me two words and told me to write a fic. They were Harry, (which is technically a name so I'm not sure it counts, but meh. What can ya do?) and blue. So really I have no clue if I'll finish this. I just wanted to write about Harry and the color blue and it ran away on me. This won't be updated too often. Well enjoy and tell me what you think! I could use ideas for it too.**

* * *

You're dead Harry.

* * *

"Well…. I can definitely say I'm not in Kansas anymore," Harry Potter said to himself, looking around the glowing space. It seemed endless, and while there were no walls to define the area, the human eye could still discern that the room, if it could be called that, was blue. 

"Huh? Y'know I figured there was a little more to death than the color blue. I mean isn't a person supposed to see white? Or maybe black depending on the person?"

"Ahem." A polite cough had the young wizard turning around in a blur holding his chest and breathing heavily.

"Jeez lady don't do that! Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to sneak up on a dead guy?" Harry asked warily. He took a moment to look her over, taking in her blue hair, eyes, and dress. "So any chance you know where the hell I am? And the deal with the blue. Not that I'm complaining cause it suits you. Really it does. However if I'm gonna spend an eternity in purgatory or something could you at least make it green?"

The lady let out a beautiful laugh, amusement dancing in her eyes. "Oh Harry. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Liked me? As much as I'd like to say otherwise I've never met you before. Perhaps you'd give me the pleasure of knowing your name since you seem to have me at such a disadvantage kind lady," Harry said charmingly, bowing to her.

"Hmmm. Anulekha will do for now."

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well then follower of destiny, any chance you could tell me where I am and why I'm here?"

Anulekha laughed again. "Well you were right in a sense. You are dead-"

"Any chance you saw who got that curse in? I mean if I've gotta stay dead I'd at least like to know who I have to thank."

"Albus Dumbledore. However he did wait until you had killed Voldemort."

"Figures," Harry sighed. "I always knew that senile fool would lead to my death."

"Indeed. However… It seems Albus Dumbledore has angered many powerful people."

Harry arched his other eyebrow. "Really. Not that I'm surprised or anything but what does that have to do with me? Like you said I'm dead so… I fail to see what I can do for you. Not that I wouldn't love to help a lady as lovely as you," he amended quickly, upon seeing her put out look.

The lady smiled at him feraly, silently conjuring a light blue, sea glass pendant. It was about the size of a galleon and tied to a black leather strip. "Drop the charmer act Harry. You're obviously gay. Not all women enjoy false advertisement. As for how you can help? Well that's where I come in. You could say that 'fate owes you one'. _You_ deserve a second chance. And Albus… well he deserves to burn in hell. But good things come to those who wait. And I happen to be _very _patient. For now though Harry, what do you say to skewing the odds a bit?"

* * *

"Don't worry so much Harry, everything will work out fine Harry. It'll be a snap Harry, just in and out and you'll have custody of your younger self Harry," Harry Potter sneered in disgust, muttering under his breath. "That's the last time I listen to beautiful ladies in blue." 

Unfortunately things had not gone as smoothly as Anulekha had said they would. Harry glared at a passing Ministry official who stopped to stare as he swept through the hall's, towards the courtroom. 'Really,' he thought to himself, tugging his blue necklace in frustration. 'They go to all that trouble to put me back in the past, create a false identity, false credentials, ensure that my money from my time was brought back with me, and they couldn't run some interference to prevent Dumbledore from sticking his big nose in my business.'

After some debate, Anulekha had sent Harry back fourteen years, back to when his younger version was, ironically enough, nearly fourteen. He had arrived a month before the final task of the Tri-wizard tournament, and as tempted as he was to interfere, he knew that he had to allow Voldemort to rise once again. In order to keep himself busy he did the only thing he could. Shop. Thankfully all the time spent in the future spending quality time with Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur had paid off. 'Jeez you tell a girl you think you might be gay and they insist on including you in their girl talk forever,' Harry shuddered inwardly in remembrance.

So with time and money to burn, he had proceeded to purchase all the things he and his younger version would need. Houses, clothes, books, weapons, everything and anything Harry, or as he was called now, Chance, would need to teach and protect his younger self. Chance had prepared it all, and once Harry returned from Hogwart's, he had swooped in to save the young man from the Dursley's care. Which apparently made Dumbledore feel that his role in Harry's life was threatened.

Chance huffed in annoyance as he thought back to his last shopping trip. 'Honestly,' he thought. 'This is all probably Ollivander's fault. The goblins know when to keep their traps shut, especially when the higher powers are involved. I'd bet half my gold that as soon as I left with my custom wand he went running to Dumbledore like the dog he is. So my new wand is a little stronger than most, doesn't mean I'm a threat…unless your name is Dumbledore or Voldemort I suppose….okay so maybe he had a good reason to warn the old coot, but Ollivander didn't know that at the time! That's gotta be a breech of customer confidentiality.'

Chance stopped before the doors to the courtroom. 'But really, what the hell does the old man think he can do? The Dursley's already signed over custody and on paper I'm the Head of the Potter family and little me's Uncle. Harry himself has shown no dislike towards me, even with the possible threat I pose. He jumped at the chance to get out of the Dursley's loving care. I can't believe the Ministry's allowing this farce of a trial to see if I'm fit to be his guardian… no wait… I can believe it,' Chance sighed to himself as he pushed the doors open and walked in. 'But, shouldn't the Ministry be working on smearing Harry's name? How the hell did old twinkles muster enough support to start this? He should still be persona non grata with the Minister.'

"Ah Mr. Potter. So good of you to finally join us."

* * *


End file.
